Until my last breath
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Lily, étudiante de 7ème année à Poudlard, songe à James. Une chanson va l'aider à s'en souvenir, mais aussi à se perdre. Deathfic et song-fic dédiée à Valentine pour le Spécial Fanfiction de Noel!


Bonjour! Comme promis, voici une 1ère Spéciale Fanfiction! Celle-ci est dédiée à Valentine, en espérant qu'elle te plaîra sincérement^^

* * *

><p><strong><span>UNTIL MY<span> LAST BREATH**

Can not cry it loud enough  
>I'm giving up this ghost<br>How can I still justified  
>When you deny my voice<p>

Lily laissait couler les larmes en entendant ce début de chanson. Elle pensait à quelqu'un…James Potter…cet arrogant et énervant James Potter ! Avec qui elle était depuis quelques mois, 2 ou 3 peut être. Elle ne se souvenait plus. Mais elle se souvenait bien d'une chose : que jamais elle ne reviendrait vers lui après ce qu'elle avait vu et entendu !

In this nothing I'm not allowed  
>I just follow alone<br>Words as weapons without a sound  
>Echoes dying unborn<p>

La belle rousse marchait vers le lac, la-bas elle se sentait mieux, pouvait réfléchir et se laisser aller à sa grande peine ! Elle n'entendait rien d'autre que cette chanson qu'elle avait dans la tête. Lily ne voulait pas regarder son reflet, elle avait peur de voir une étudiante brisée par la peine et des sentiments étranges qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru connaitre un jour.

Until my last breath  
>You'll never know<br>Until you feel the silence  
>When I am gone <p>

Elle voulait mourir, ne plus rien ressentir ! Le faire souffrir comme il l'avait fait avec elle ! Mais elle savait qu'il ne l'aimait pas, ou alors il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Oui, elle penchait pour cette théorie, elle ne voulait pas penser que James ne l'avait jamais aimé ! Mais ce garçon de 7ème année était immature, il suffisait de voir comment il se comportait avec Severus ! Lily songea qu'elle voulait aussi, de tout son cœur meurtri, faire payer à ce James de malheur tout ce qu'il avait fait subir à ce pauvre Severus.

Now is vanishing  
>Everything<br>What we might have been  
>Only now you praise, call my name<br>That You won't see again 

Lily s'assit près du lac. Elle se remémora des scènes avec James et ses amis, Remus, qu'elle trouvait le plus sage et le plus intelligent, Sirirus, le meilleur ami de James, qu'elle trouvait…sympathique et blagueur, et enfin, Peter, qu'elle trouvait IDIOT et IDIOT ! Oui, c' était la même chose, mais elle le pensait ! Soupirant, Lily se reporta sur ses souvenirs avec James, ils auraient pu construire quelque chose, un « nous » par exemple…elle avait tellement cru à ce « nous » dont toutes ses copines ,qui avaient un petit-ami, lui avaient parlé !

Who can change this memory ?  
>Inside it needs to burn<br>Worship by the enemy  
>The guilty take their turns<br>Watching as it's disappearing  
>Shadows all that remain<br>Wishes slowly crossing over  
>In this parade of pain <p>

Des sanglots se firent entendre au bord du lac, Lily n'en pouvait plus ! Il fallait que ça s'arrête, maintenant ! Elle souffrait tellement, elle pleurait tellement, elle voulait ne plus vivre, ne plus rien ressentir !

Until my last breath  
>You'll never know<br>Until you feel the silence  
>When I am gone<p>

La jeune étudiante se décida, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus tenir, qu'elle ne pouvait pas espérer vivre sans cet arrogant de Potter qui avait toujours des cheveux en bataille ! Elle l'aimait, sincérement, et elle savait qu'il l'aimait, elle savait aussi qu'il ne s'en rendrait pas compte avant bien longtemps. Jamais elle ne pourrait attendre le temps qu'il comprenne, jamais ! En pleurant, Lily s'avança vers ce lieu si magique, si libérateur !

Now is vanishing  
>Everything<br>What we might have been  
>Only now you praise call my name<br>But You won't you see again

Quelques heures à peine plus tard, tous les étudiants étaient au lac, suivi par le directeur et les professeurs de Poudlard. Ils entendaient des pleurs, des sanglots si déchirants que même certains professeurs se mirent à pleurer sans savoir la raison, justement, des sanglots d'un des élèves ! Le professeur Minerva McGonagall s'avança, toute émue et tremblante, vers James Potter et sa bande de Maraudeurs ! Elle vit un corps gelé et trempé, et au dessus du corps, un élève. James…elle n'osa rien faire, mais elle comptait sur les jeunes amis du jeune homme pour le consoler :

-Elle est morte…à cause de moi. Et elle m'a aimé… **Until her last breath**, entendit-elle dire James.


End file.
